Yes Ma'am
by DeFrankie
Summary: AU - Today is Clarke's first day at her first job. She's really nervous, but seeing who opens the door, makes her more nervous than she has ever been before...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So after writing and completing Blackout, I had a long and hard thought on what my new fic would be about. Let's say I got inspired. Hope you like it!**

 **I love reviews, they make my heart jump every time I get one. So please, sent them my way. They keep me motivated to write faster!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the 100. If I did, we wouldn't have to wait this long for a third season, I can promise you that.**

 _Chapter 1_

Clarke was feeling really nervous. Her first day on a new job, she had no idea what to expect.

And she had definitely not expected this.

After studying many years to become a doctor, she had graduated, top of her class. And she had been offered a job, here, at Woods Medicin. The company had medical centers for the less fortunate everywhere across the country. Demand had gotten too high, so they had decided to hire Clarke as an addition to their team.

Clarke had been thrilled when she had seen the logo on the envelope. When she had read it, she immediately wanted to call her dad, to tell him the good news. Only she couldn't. Her father had died many years before, in a work related accident. She still missed him every day.

Instead she had called her mother. She knew she would be proud of her, she always had been. Her mother was a doctor herself, and the example for Clarke to follow.

Today was her first day on the job. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. She had been standing there, on the street, in front of the door, still nervous as hell.

And that didn't get better when she saw who opened the door for her.

There she stood, a woman her age, tall, dark hair in a single braid. Eyes that spoke of a past unspoken of. She looked at her and asked: "Miss Griffin?"

Clarke had only been able to nod. The woman was beautiful, dressed in a white shirt and light grey skinny jeans. She was radiating authority, as if no one could ever disobey her, just for the person she was.

The woman extended her hand, waiting for Clarke to take it. When she did, the brunette said: "I'm Lexa Woods, I will help you to get settled in today. If you'd please follow me…"

She stepped aside, allowing Clarke to get in.

Clarke was in awe with the woman, unable to focus for a while. After that, she started to take in her surroundings.

The brunette showed her around, past front desk and the waiting room, eight offices to the right, two meeting rooms, two toilets, a kitchen and an eating area, all on the first floor. One of those offices would become Clarke's. Next floor, the printer and copy machine, four offices with in total eight desks, for accounting. Top floor, an office for the head of this center, another office with seven desks for administration, and another meeting room.

Lexa Woods explained how this was not only a medical center, all administration and accounting from five other centers was done here too. That's why they had so many accountants and administrators. The head of the center was also responsible for all that work being done right and on time.

They stopped at the office for the head of the center. A name tag shone on the door: 'Lexa Woods'.

"I guessed by your last name you'd be the head of this center", was the first thing Clarke said since she had entered the building. "You have a lot of power here, I understand."

"With great power comes great responsibility, Miss Griffin", the brunette answered stoic.

"I'm sorry, Miss Woods, I didn't mean to offend you in any way. Please, call me Clarke."

"You did not offend me, Clarke. I simply gave you another angle on that statement."

Wow, did that woman never smile? Clarke asked herself. But damn, she was all sorts of fine. Get your mind out of the gutter, Griffin, Clarke mentally chastised herself. That's your boss you're talking about.

Clarke just nodded.

"Let's get you settled in, I'll show you how to do you administration and we can start setting you up with some clients."

They descended the two stairs to the first floor. Clarke was grateful for walking first, remembering how on the way up she hadn't been able to keep her eyes from her boss's backside.

I'm in so much trouble, she thought.

* * *

When her father had called her to announce she'd have an addition to her team, Lexa had sighed. The last five additions to her team had all been great doctors, great, but really weird people. The first had been an older lady, small, a bit bigger, with curly dark hair. Always smiling, ready for a chat, but at times she annoyed the hell out of Lexa with all those happy feelings. Lexa wasn't a person to share her feelings with anyone, not even with her own family. So all those feelings started to get on Lexa's nerves after about five minutes with that woman. But the patients loved her.

The second one had been a younger girl, but all about nature and natural things. Lexa loved nature too, taking long walks, camping, just the peace and quiet of it all. She didn't believe loving nature required not taking care of how you look and especially did not give permission for that unibrow that looked like it was nailed to her face, it was so big. It distracted Lexa every time she had to talk to that girl. Also, the girl lived in a tent, so her personal hygiene depended on the showers at work. Smelling her enter every morning made Lexa grateful her office was on the second floor. She did feel sorry for the receptionist though.

The third one had been an older lady, with short grey hair. Lexa had liked her at first, until she had realized the lady didn't only have a degree in medicin, but was also a therapist. She felt as if she was analyzing her every time they spoke. And not only analyzing, the lady seemed to have made it her personal mission to stop Lexa's stoic way she went about life and get some emotions out of her. Lexa refused, never showing a single hint of emotion near that woman.

The fourth one had also been an older lady, with wild orange hair and glasses. She was nice, for as far as Lexa could tell, but she was also obsessed with healthy foods. Every time Lexa went to have lunch on the first floor, she got a lecture about how unhealthy she was eating, about slow and fast carbs, about how you have to take care of yourself before you can take care of another, about inner zen. Lexa had always been told to put the well being of others before her own, but she refused getting into a discussion with the woman. So she just sat there silently every lunch or dinner break, just finishing her food without talking.

The fifth and last addition had been also another older lady. Lexa did like this one, she let Lexa be in peace, not really commenting on her. Although sometimes she did comment about Lexa's age, about her being still young. Lexa didn't like people commenting about her age. She had had to make a lot of difficult decisions, even at a young age, to prepare her for the life that had been chosen for her. She was not as young as most people her age. That's why she tried to avoid those comments as much as possible, by not getting attached to this woman.

Another downside of those additions was, by working with so many older ladies, was that conversations tend to go about the menopause. Hot flashes, bad sleeping, hormones, all of it had already been the subject of conversation multiple times while they were eating. Lexa was at the end of her twenties, she could care less about stuff that wouldn't happen to her for another twenty years. It made her even more closed off than she already was.

Five times she had hoped that the new addition would replace the love and fun she had shared with Costia, and five times she had been disappointed.

She remembered the first time she had seen Costia. Gustus was still head of the center then, her father had put Lexa in an administrator job to learn the ropes. She had went down to get more coffee, when she saw the new girl getting the tour of the building. Lexa had frozen in her tracks. She had been so beautiful, just seeing her smile had made Lexa smile, something that had never happened to her before.

But Costia had died. One of her patients, the whole center used to call her the Ice Queen for her attitude, had come in with a nasty infection. Costia made a stupid mistake, she got cut while treating her, and she got infected too. She hadn't survived.

It had broken Lexa. She had focused even more on her job, on what she was supposed to become. She had closed off again, not letting anyone in. But still hoping, someone would through the door that would make her feel the same way.

And that morning when she had opened the door to welcome the new girl, her wish had come true. It were only her years of training that had made her keep her cool, her stoic appearance. That had prevented her from jumping into the air in celebration.

It were also her years of training that kept her from looking at Clarke's backside, while descending the two flights of stairs.

I'm in so much trouble, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love them! Keep sending them my way!**

 **A second chapter, Clarke is still having trouble to focus. Having a very attractive lady as your boss can do that to a person, I'm afraid.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the 100.**

 _Chapter 2_

Clarke had difficulties focusing on what her boss was explaining to her. The brunette had shown her her office, and started up the computer to show her login and password, along with how the specific applications of the firm worked.

Lexa Woods had offered her a chair and was now leaning over her.

Clarke was taken away by her perfume, a sweet forest scent. The combination of that scent with the proximity of the brunette's body, became too much for the blonde to focus. She was dreaming away, when she was suddenly called back to the order of the day.

"So that's how you log in and register your contacts with your patients, Clarke. Want to try it for yourself?"

Clarke didn't even get the time to respond, as the brunette was already rebooting the computer.

Shit, she thought. Luckily I heard some things she said.

While Clarke tried to repeat everything the brunette had told her, a short bigger lady with black curls turned around the corner.

"Hi, you must be the new doctor! I'm your neighbor, doctor…"

Clarke didn't even hear the rest of what the woman said. She was to surprised to feel her boss' body tighten up when the woman entered. It made her realize that her boss had been relaxed in her proximity, despite the stoic look on her face.

For some reason, this realization made her smile. The woman in the doorway chatted away happily about how they would become great friends and how she had been excited to see her new coworker. Clarke just smiled in response and politely thanked the woman for the warm welcome.

After five minutes of rambling, the woman was called to her office for her next patient. Clarke felt her boss relax a little again.

"That woman is way too happy for her own good", Clarke said to herself, for a minute forgetting the brunette was still leaning over her.

"That's not a very nice way to start a work relationship, Clarke", her boss told her.

Clarke mentally slapped herself.

"I'm sorry, Miss Woods. I just don't get people being so perky all the time. It's like they haven't seen all the misery there is in the world, or just decided to ignore it."

Was that a little smile she saw flashing over her boss' face?

"Please call me Lexa. I see you're good with computers?"

"My friend Raven back at college was a mechanic student, she knew a lot about IT too, so she taught me a trick or two."

"Good, that will come in handy here. Most doctors don't even know how to change their SIM-card from one cell phone to another. It has been driving me crazy. I'll send them to you next time."

"Well thank you, Miss Woods… I mean … Lexa, for granting me that pleasure."

Yes, that was definitely a smile.

* * *

Lexa made a mental note to thank her father for this hire. She couldn't start to describe how happy she was to find a doctor who knew something about computers. Before this morning she had started to believe there was a law that said if you're a great doctor, you cannot know the first thing about computers or anything electronic for that matter. Last week the printer had been broken down, and when she had tried to explain to someone how to make a screen shot by pressing print screen, one of the doctors had panicked that they weren't allowed to print anything because of the broken printer.

She was also glad that she was no longer alone thinking that the doctor with the black curls was way too happy. She felt as if she found an ally in this way too happy, IT-ignorant world.

"I'll leave you to it then, Clarke, get settled in. Most people have lunch around twelve. If you have any questions left, feel free to come disturb me. I've made sure I didn't have a very busy day in case you needed more support settling in."

That was a lie. She had a lot of work to do, since it was the beginning of a new month. But she did what she was brought up to do: prioritize.

It was a new experience for Lexa tough. Normally nothing would come before work. But now something had.

She would be damned if she'd miss this opportunity.

* * *

Clarke felt a sting of regret when she saw her boss leave her office. She looked around, taking it all in.

It wasn't a very large office. It had everything she would need: a desk with a computer, an examination table and closets with all the material she'd need. When she left her door open, she was able to see the entire hallway of the first floor, seeing everyone enter or leave, or come from another floor to use the bathroom or the kitchen.

She was already looking forward to seeing a certain brunette walk through that hallway.

Mentally warning herself to get her act together, Clarke decided she'd start with reading over the list of patients she would take over from other doctors that just had too much work. There were eight patients on the list. Opening her file cabinet, she found seven files. Strange, she thought, when she took them all and put them on her desk as a pile. She took the top one and started reading this particular patient's medical history.

She was so focused on getting all the information memorized, she didn't notice the time fly by. It wasn't until she heard a gentle but determined knock on her office door that she looked up from the files.

"Clarke, would you like to join us for lunch?" Lexa asked.

Damn, she's hot, Clarke thought.

"Sure, just let me get my lunch", she said, bending over her bag, trying to regain her composure after being surprised by the view. Lexa had rolled up her sleeves, showing the end of an apparently large tattoo. Clarke guessed it was the end of a tree branch.

She got up and walked over to Lexa.

"After you", the blonde said, gesturing Lexa to lead the way.

The brunette just nodded and started for the eating area. Clarke had to try her hardest to keep her gaze up.

They were the last ones to enter. There were only one chair left at the table.

"You take it", Lexa offered.

"Are you sure you don't want it?" Clarke asked, wondering where the brunette would sit.

"It's okay, Clarke", Lexa said, seeing the girl look around the room for another chair. "I'll just go get one from the storage room, I'll be right back."

Mentally panicking that the brunette was already leaving her, Clarke said down. She was always very anxious when meeting new people, let alone such a large group.

She sat down and opened her lunchbox. Immediately a lady with orange hair looked over her glasses into Clarke's lunchbox.

"You know, the secret of keeping your energy up all day is by eating slow carbs. Not what you're eating, I'm afraid. If you want, I can bring you a magazine that explains it all…"

Clarke stopped listening. Everyone was talking, about menopause, hot flashes, healthy foods, being old, envying the young, about what this patient said and what that patient said, …

There was just too much noise for her.

She looked across the table, where Lexa had found herself a spot for the new chair. She was also ignoring the chatting of an young girl with a monster of a unibrow.

Clarke found herself smiling. Her new boss liked to eat in peace as much as she did.

A few minutes later, she caught herself staring at the brunette. The white shirt was unbuttoned just far enough to show a hint of cleavage. Clarke was unable to look away, she was mesmerized by her hot boss.

Just my thing, she thought, falling for my boss. She remembered being in college, doing her internship, and falling for the dashingly handsome TA, Finn. He had been in a relationship at the time, with her friend Raven, but Clarke had no idea he was the fit doctor boyfriend Raven always talked about. One hot afternoon in the printer room and a lot of drama afterwards, Clarke had promised herself she'd never fall for her superior again.

A promise that was hard to keep, seeing how her new boss was as hot as they come. Those green eyes where piercing through her, leaving her frozen in her seat.

Shit, Clarke thought, Lexa had caught her staring.

She saw a hint of a smile flash through those green eyes.

She was in so much trouble.

* * *

Did she just catch Clarke staring at her? Lexa thought. The idea alone made her smile.

She was happy Clarke was sitting across from her. Looking at her made it so much easier to tune out the noise. It also made her happy to see that Clarke didn't like all that noise either.

She knew that pushing this too fast, would get her a lawsuit on her hands for sexual harassment of an employee, so she decided to take things slow. Feel it all out, sort to speak. Let Clarke come to her. That way there would be less risk for that lawsuit.

She had heard about Clarke's mother, Abby. Everyone in the medical world had heard about her. She was an icon, someone to look up to, a leader to follow. Lexa wondered if that was the reason Clarke had become a doctor. She wondered if Clarke was the same as her mother, ruthless, harsh, but dedicated to her patients to the extreme.

No, Lexa thought, there was no sign of harshness or ruthlessness in those blue eyes. Only hope, caring, and hurt. She wanted to take the hurt away, make Clarke happy as the other doctors were. She would even sit through hours of talking and chatting away about nothing, if that would mean the blonde wasn't feeling hurt anymore.

Thinking that, was when she realized it.

She was in so much trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey you all! It's been a long wait, I know. I've been feeling a bit guilty about it, I must admit. It just has been crazy at work and it's not looking to get better anytime soon. I still wanted to get something out to you guys, so here is the next chapter, the last part of Clarke's first day. Hope you like it!**

 **I love all the reviews, follows and favorites. I mean it when I say that they keep me writing, even though it's hard to find time to write. In my mind the story keeps evolving, even while working (but don't tell my boss ;-)). So keep sending those reviews my way!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 3_

Lexa had been staring at her phone for the entire day. She knew Clarke must have noticed that she only had seven out of the eight files she was supposed to have. The blonde had seemed perceptive enough.

It was a test Gustus had thought her, to immediately seize the new employee up. You give them a list of names and the files belonging to that list, except for one. Then you see when they come ask for it. Lexa had done it with every new addition to her team. One came right away, some others had waited until they had finished reading some, before coming to her. One even waited until she read everything, before she came to Lexa about it.

All possibilities told a lot about the new employee. The first type, that came asking for it immediately, was the type of employee that would come running to her for everything. That meant a lot of control over what they did, but also bothering Lexa a lot. The brunette wasn't very keen on that type.

The second type, the one that waited a bit, showed a bit of impulse control. Too bad they were usually the ones to try and ask others before asking Lexa, which meant they disturbed their colleagues work regularly. It wasn't a very productive way of working.

The third and last type, that read everything first and then came to Lexa, was the only type Lexa liked. They showed impulse control, were able to postpone the problem until it was urgent, without getting lost under the knowledge one of the files was missing. They only bothered Lexa when it was really necessary.

It wasn't the first time Lexa had done this test, but it was the first time she had been staring at the phone on her desk, waiting for it to go off. Almost wishing Clarke was someone who belonged into the first category of people, the ones that came bothering her with everything.

Every time her phone went, her heart jumped a little, but it was always another office number appearing on her screen.

She didn't notice someone standing in her doorway, until she heard the gentle knock on her door.

This wasn't her, she ALWAYS knew when someone was in her doorway, could she have been so distracted?

* * *

Clarke looked at her boss, who apparently hadn't noticed her standing in the doorway and was now doing her very best to mask that very fact.

She found it difficult to suppress a smile.

"Hi, sorry, you told me to come to you if I had another question… Am I disturbing you?"

The stoic look was back on Lexa's face after a few seconds.

"No, of course not. Please come in", she said, pointing at a chair on the opposite site of her desk.

"It won't take long, I think. It's just, you left me a list with eight names, but only seven paper files. I found the eight one on the computer, but just to be sure, do you keep everything on the computer or are there things in the paper file I need to know too?"

* * *

Lexa was in awe of the girl. She had proven there was a fourth category of people, the ones that figured it out all by themselves, but still wanted to be thorough so came ask for confirmation.

In less than one day's time, Clarke had proven a worthier and better employee than everyone that had already worked there.

"Yes, there are a few things", Lexa answered, still trying to hide the surprise in her eyes. "We don't digitalize everything yet, what comes in on paper usually stays that way."

"Oh, okay, I get it. Do you have any idea then where I can find the paper file?"

Lexa glanced at the folder lying on her desk.

Clarke noticed it.

"It was a test, wasn't it?" she quickly realized.

"It was", Lexa admitted. There was no point in denying it. She hoped Clarke wouldn't be offended by it.

"So, how did I do?" Clarke asked, smiling.

This took Lexa by surprise. Never had someone realized it was a test before, but she figured that when someone would figure it out, they would be offended or mad for being doubted. But not Clarke.

This girl never stops amazing me, she thought.

"Quite surprisingly", Lexa answered, honestly. "I've never had someone thinking of the digital file before coming to ask me for the paper one. Nor figure out they were tested."

Clarke's smile got wider.

God I love her smile, Lexa thought, immediately chastising herself and keeping up her stoic look.

"I'm glad I didn't let you down", Clarke answered.

She stepped forward to grab the paper file.

"I'm almost done reading everything you left for me, just this last one. Do you think I could get home after that? It's been a long day and a lot of information to process."

Lexa could barely stop her mouth from falling open in amazement. Never had anyone read all of those files in less than a week, let alone a day.

"You've finished the rest already? That's fast", she admitted.

"Yeah, well, I find it fascinating to read about people's lives, I can get totally lost in them", Clarke said, a little shy all of a sudden.

Lexa stood up, grabbed the file and walked around the desk, handing it to Clarke.

"I think you'll be an amazing addition to this team, Clarke. I can't wait to work with you."

Or get my hands on you.

They both hold on to the file for a second, before Lexa let it go.

"Of course you can go home once you're done, you can even go now if you want."

That's a lie, Lexa thought. I want you near me as long as possible.

"Great, but I think I'll finish this one first. Fascinated and all", Clarke smiled.

This time Lexa couldn't help but smile back. She knew exactly how the girl felt, since she felt the same about her.

"Then I hope you enjoy the read", she said, watching Clarke leave her office.

* * *

Clarke let out a deep breath when she stood back in the hallway. It had been very difficult not to stare at the brunette, she looked so irresistible, sitting behind her desk.

She was glad she had passed Lexa's test. She was glad she hadn't made a fool of herself already.

She couldn't help but smile, remembering her boss smiling at her. She couldn't help but hope…

Wait, Clarke thought, stop there, heart. No such thing anymore. This time she would follow her brain, not her heart.

Before she realized it, Clarke was standing back in her office. She sat down and started reading the file, skipping the parts she had already read.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed. Clarke jumped when she heard a phone go off. A quick look at the one in front of her, made her realize it was her own phone calling. Caller ID said 'Miss Woods'.

Clarke felt her heart skip a beat. She answered, not sure how to react or what to expect.

"Hello, this is Clarke."

"Hi, Clarke, it's Lexa. I realized something after you left. My plan was to keep you busy with reading those files the rest of the week, but since you've finished them already, I think I'll have to find something new to challenge you."

Challenge me, Clarke immediately liked those words. She never backed down from a challenge. Even if that challenge came in the form of a very hot, brunette boss.

Stop it, she thought to herself. Keep it together.

"I love challenges, what do you have in mind?" she asked, curious about what the brunette would throw her way."

"Let's keep that a surprise for now. You only need to know I expect you here tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp. Do you think you can do that?"

"Ofcourse", Clarke answered. "I'll be here."

"Good", was the short answer.

"Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow", Clarke added hesitantly, when the other side of the line stayed quiet.

"See you tomorrow, Clarke."

Clarke heard the tone indicating her boss had just hung up.

She knew she was going to have a hard time sleeping, not knowing what the brunette had in store for her.

Better than having dreams about my boss, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait! It's still crazy at work, so I've barely had some time to write… I intended this one to be longer, but I don't want you guys to have to wait even longer. So here it is, to be continued in chapter 5!**

 **Keep sending those reviews, I love them! Thank you! Also thank you to all followers and favorites! You make my day!**

 _Chapter 4_

Clarke was looking at the front door of her new job, ready for her second day. She didn't know what to do. It was 7.57 a.m. and she didn't know if Lexa would be there already.

As expected, she hadn't been able to sleep. The little sleep she had got, the brunette had haunted her dreams.

She had to be so damn gorgeous, Clarke thought.

Just when she decided to grab her key to open the door, she heard a sounds coming closer.

When she looked up, her heart nearly stopped.

* * *

Lexa was cursing in herself. She had overslept, not being able to fall asleep for a very long time, a certain blonde on her mind. So this morning she had nearly missed her alarm clock going off.

She hated being late. Lexa Woods was never late.

But today, her hair was in a quick bun, her makeup was done very fast, she hadn't even have time to check if it was done correctly. Her shirt wasn't buttoned up completely yet, showing the tank top she was wearing underneath it. Her light blue jeans where the first she had been able to grab jumping out of bed.

Lexa had hoped, prayed even, that Clarke wouldn't be early. She had wished for her to even be late, she wouldn't be mad, for once.

But there she was. She looked like she had been standing there for a while already.

Franticly she searched her mind, trying to remember if she gave Clarke a key the day before. If she hadn't, it would explain the blonde waiting. But she was certain she had left her a key on her desk. And Lexa was never mistaken.

Her heart was making a little jump, for a second considering the possibility that Clarke was just as nervous as her to spend the day with her. Don't be silly, her head corrected her heart, she might be nervous, but that's probably because this is still all new to her and you're her boss.

Quickly Lexa tried to compose herself, as much as possible in the current circumstances.

When she reached Clarke, she simply said: "Good, you're early. I like it. Let's go inside."

* * *

Hearing Lexa speak, got Clarke out of her trance.

Hurried out of bed Lexa was even more beautiful than the strict stoic version of herself.

Clarke felt the urge to push her back into bed and help her get all those thrown on clothes back out.

Bad Clarke, she thought to herself, still searching for her focus.

This was going to be a long day.

Lexa lead the way, trying to regain composure. Seeing the blonde made that necessary.

She went straight to the kitchen. Another downside of oversleeping, she hadn't had any coffee yet. Lexa was certain that if it wasn't for a certain blonde, she would have already been depressed.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Yes please", was the answer.

Good. Clarke was as much a morning person as she was.

Lexa made two cups of coffee with the Senseo machine that stood in the kitchen. Someone else would make a fresh pot when they'd arrive, someone always did. Today Lexa didn't have the patience to wait for it.

"Black?"

Clarke simply nodded.

God, she is beautiful, Lexa thought.

She gave Clarke her cup and kept her own, also black.

"Don't you hate it when people kill their coffee?"

Lexa looked up. Did the blonde just make an attempt at small talk? With her? She must really not know me yet, she thought. Still, for some strange reason, Lexa responded.

"With cream and sugar? Yes, I do. It's not coffee anymore when you do that."

The blonde nodded.

Lexa waited for a reaction from the blonde, but got nothing. It was as if Clarke had been able to read her mind, and decided to let her enjoy her coffee in peace.

God, I love this girl already…

What?!

* * *

Clarke had decided to enjoy their coffee in silence, after seeing the surprise on her boss' face when she started talking to her. The surprise that was on her face now, was a different kind of surprise.

It looked as if a thought had surprised her.

Clarke found it hard to not keep staring at Lexa.

I want to see her waking up more often, she thought.

She followed Lexa when she exited the kitchen, still holding her cup of coffee. The brunette entered the largest meeting room downstairs. There were two laptops already connected and two giant piles of papers.

"I am going to use your IT skills today", Lexa started.

Clarke froze.

Two laptops.

Next to each other.

Really close.

About every hormone in her body woke up that second.

It would be really hard to contain herself today.

Lost in thought, she suddenly jumped, feeling something against her hand.

It was Lexa, taking her now empty cup of coffee.

The instant they touched, an electric shock went through her body.

"Can you start the computers already? I think we'll need another cup of coffee before we can start with this."

Clarke could only nod, her mouth dry.

God, I love this girl already…

What?!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay again, I'm doing the best I can, trying to write it piece by piece. Another rather short one, but I wouldn't be able to get it out today if I tried to make it longer. I promise the next one will be longer.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Keep sending them my way, please. They really do keep me motivated, because with every review, I feel even more guilty for keeping you guys waiting.**

 **I also love everyone who decided to follow/favorite this story. I'll do my very best not to keep you wait too long again this time.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 5_

Clarke pressed the start-button on both computers and sat down beside the one on the left. She couldn't help noticing she was feeling extremely nervous, knowing she'd be there all day, very close to a certain brunette.

A very hot brunette.

She saw Lexa return with two fresh cups of coffee through the giant window that looked out on the hallway. Everyone passing by could look in.

That knowledge is going to help me keep my cool, Clarke thought. At least, that's what I hope.

Lexa could see Clarke sitting behind the computer on the left. She smiled in herself, Clarke had unknowingly left Lexa with her own computer.

She hoped she hadn't misread the blonde yesterday, when she had said she knew a thing or two about computers. The thing she was going to ask of Clarke was so far outside her work assignment, Lexa had no right to expect her to do it.

"Here you are", Lexa said while giving Clarke her cup of coffee.

"So what are we going to do today?" she heard the blonde ask curiously, while she went back to close the door.

I know what I'd like to do to you, Lexa thought.

In surprise of her own thoughts, Lexa's eyes flew open wide. She was very happy her back was turned to Clarke, so she didn't see the shock on her face. Quickly Lexa restored her stoic facial expression before turning back.

"Yesterday you told me you know something about computers, am I correct?"

"Yes", the blonde said, waiting for Lexa to continue.

"Well, I took the liberty of assuming you like to work with them and learn new things. Was that wrong of me?"

"No", Clarke answered. "I love working with computers, and I love learning new things about them. It's like painting a picture, you can create so many beautiful things on the computer. Seeing them work, the different aspects of the program coming together, it's like seeing the different colors create a beautiful landscape."

Lexa saw the blonde blush, when she realized what she had just said.

"So you're a painter, I presume?"

" I am", Clarke admitted.

"You must really show me your work someday. I've been looking for the right pieces to hang in this building for over five years now."

Clarke blushed again.

Lexa feared she had overstepped. She quickly added: "If you'd wish to show me your work, of course. I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Clarke smiled.

"Maybe I'll show you what I can do one day", she said, still smiling.

Did she just flirt with me? Lexa suddenly asked herself.

Did I just flirt with my boss? Clarke realized in shock.

She looked at her superhot boss, sitting down next to her.

They both seemed a little taken back by the very open flirtation. They both seemed to decide to just ignore it ever happened.

Lexa tried to ignore the happiness she felt inside, with Clarke flirting with her.

It meant she had a shot at what she was desperately looking for, a shot at love and happiness.

But not yet, she tried to keep herself calm. Step by step, until there's no doubt left that Clarke would go for her.

"So here's what I'd thought of to keep you busy for the rest of the week. Have you ever heard of VBA programming?"

Clarke shook her head.

"VBA is a language to program certain things in Excel and Access. I have this timetable I have to adjust every month, for about thirty volunteers. They work in certain routines, some work the same days every week, some rotate in a two or three week routine. It takes up a lot of my time to do that, too much in my opinion. I'd like to make a program in Excel to save me time, and the tool for that is VBA. The thing is, I know nothing about VBA either, except that it exists. So I found an online course to learn it."

Clarke nodded.

"You want to learn it together?"

"Yes, so we can program together too. From the little experience I have with programming, I know doing it in pair makes it a lot easier."

Clarke looked lost in thought.

Lexa immediately started to doubt her decision.

She had never doubted any decision she had ever made in her life, but it was something about Clarke, that made her so insecure that she doubted every word that came out of her mouth.

"Okay, sounds very interesting", the blonde finally broke the silence. "So tell me, where do I find this online course?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey you guys, sorry for the wait! I could keep making excuses, but I'm afraid I don't see my tempo getting faster soon. As promised though, a longer chapter. It took me three days to write this, because I wanted it to be perfect for you guys.**

 **Thank you for all the support!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 6_

The online course Lexa had found on the internet was fascinating. Clarke got completely absorbed by it. She was surprised she was even able to concentrate with the brunette so nearby, but it seemed as if she had found just the thing for Clarke.

VBA programming wasn't easy, but it wasn't super difficult either. Everything had its logic. Once you got that logic, you only needed to learn the commands. There were a lot of them, which meant a lot of possibilities.

Loosing focus for a split second, Clarke's look was drawn to the brunette next to her. She was looking gorgeous, and like Clarke's were just seconds before, her eyes were firmly focused on the screen. The blonde could see the information getting absorbed, as if Lexa's brain had been a dry sponge lying in a bowl of VBA water.

"Wow", Clarke mumbled under her breath, immediately turning red by her own involuntary comment.

The brunette's head snapped up, her sole focus now being Clarke.

"Sorry?" she asked.

Shit, Clarke thought.

"Uhm, I was reading all this stuff and I couldn't help noticing how nicely everything worked together, once you get the logic. The possibilities of implementing this in a lot of applications are seemingly endless."

Nice safe, Griffin.

Was that a disappointed look in her boss' eyes?

"I am starting to think so too", Lexa answered. "And it is perfect for the timetable-making-problem. This could save me so much time!"

The enthusiasm in Lexa's voice really got to Clarke. It made her face form a giant smile.

"Then I'm honored to be able to help you", she said.

Lexa looked at the blonde. She looked so amazing smiling like that, the brunette needed every grain of self-control in her body to fight the urge to kiss her right there and then.

Thank god she was so well trained in self-control.

"More coffee?" she asked, desperate to get some space between her and the blonde.

"Yes please", Clarke said, still smiling.

Lexa got up and grabbed the two cups.

She walked into the kitchen.

"Giving the new girl a run for her money, are you, Lexa?"

"She's giving me one", Lexa answered, looking at the woman who she liked best of the last five additions.

Well, the last five additions before Clarke.

She obviously liked Clarke best.

"She had already read all her casefiles yesterday. I'm trying to keep her busy until it's time for her first client to come over."

"Already gossiping about me boss?" the blonde passed Lexa with a mischievous grin on her face.

She had caught Lexa by surprise, that much was obvious by the look on Lexa's face.

Somehow she got this feeling nobody ever catches Lexa by surprise.

She smiled even more.

It made her feel special.

"I wasn't gossiping about you, I was merely sharing facts."

Lexa seemed to have found her cool again after only mere seconds.

"I was just joking", Clarke answered quickly, not wanting to anger her boss. "I came for some water and something to eat, a person can't live on coffee alone. Or I can't, I'm afraid."

"We've only been working for two hours, you're hungry already?"

The surprise in Lexa's voice was obvious.

Clarke just shrugged and flashed an apologetic smile.

"It's not a problem, Clarke. You know eating at the computer is technically not allowed?"

Lexa saw Clarke turn fiery red in an instant.

She motioned the blonde to come closer.

She did.

The sudden closeness almost made Lexa gasp for air.

"I'll make an exception for you", she said, just loud enough that only Clarke could hear her.

The blonde smiled and went to grab something to eat.

Clarke quickly ran over to her cabinet, so the brunette wouldn't notice that all the hairs on her arm stood up straight.

She didn't know if it was the simple whisper, or the closeness, or maybe even that her boss deemed her special enough to make an exception for her.

All she knew was that Lexa Woods had a very strong effect on her.

It was an effect of unknown proportion for her.

Even Finn had never had that effect on her.

He had tried and tried to make her fall for him, time and time again failing, until one day Clarke decided that maybe he was worth it.

She hadn't known Lexa for two whole days yet, and already being close to her made her body feel like it was on fire.

Not being near her already gave her detox symptoms.

Who is this girl, Clarke wondered, for having such an effect on me?

Lexa was glad Clarke had left so quickly to get something to eat.

She wondered if the blonde had felt it too.

It had felt to Lexa as if all oxygen had suddenly disappeared from the air surrounding them.

All the other people in the room forgotten.

The world around them forgotten.

It was the first time Lexa ever experienced that. Even with Costia it had never felt that way.

True, she had tended to forget the world around them too when she was alone with the girl. But that hadn't happened until after she knew her for at least a few weeks.

Clarke she met yesterdaymorning.

Who is this girl, Lexa wondered, for having such an effect on me?

Being both so focused on the new information that was fed into their brains, it seemed as if mere minutes had passed before it was already lunchtime.

Lexa looked at the blonde next to her.

Clarke's eyes looked tired, all the information still processing behind them.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

Worrying she had asked too much of the girl already.

"I'm fine", the blonde smiled tired. "Just a bit tired from all the reading. Do you think we can eat outside today? I don't feel like sitting inside anymore, I think I need some fresh air."

Lexa's body immediately reacted to the suggestion the blonde had made.

She wanted to eat outside.

Alone. With Lexa.

Feelings of joy, excitement and fear all rushed through Lexa's body at once.

It took all her years of training to keep it from showing.

"Of course", Lexa said. "I prefer eating outside too."

She left the meeting room, Clarke following her.

In the kitchen, most doctors were already eating, comparing salads and talking very loud.

Without saying anything, Lexa grabbed her (so not a salad) lunch and turned around, heading for the door that lead to the garden.

She smiled in herself when Clarke simply followed her example.

Lexa took the blonde to a spot in the sun, on a bench.

There she sat down, motioning for the blonde to do the same.

Clarke was enjoying being outside and the fresh air so much, she barely noticed the garden.

Or that was what she was telling herself.

In fact she barely noticed the garden, because of her present company.

When she had suggested to go eat outside, she had really needed the fresh air. After sitting behind her computer for several hours with only one small break, she had needed space around her, fresh air in her lungs.

Very ironic, since she know could only see one person, which made it seem as if all air was prohibited in her lungs.

The brunette was literally breathtaking, sitting there in the sun, in the small spot of nature they were in. She looked so much in her element.

Even more than in the office, being in charge.

As if she belonged there, was part of the whole.

Clarke was in awe of what she was allowed to witness.

Lexa suddenly felt an electric spark coursing through her body.

She quickly determined the place of origin: her left hand.

When she looked down at it, she saw another hand quickly being pulled away.

When she looked up, she saw a certain blonde turning completely red.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Surprise! I'm alive! Thank you for all the feedback and favorites and follows. I absolutely love them!**

 **Last chapter ended on a cliff hanger, I'm sorry for that. I'll try not to that too often, but I do have to keep your attention since I don't see my updating more frequently in the future…**

 **Anyway, you guys waited long enough, so I'm shutting up now.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 7_

"It's a lovely day out here, isn't it?"

Clarke's head snapped immediately to the person the voice originated from.

For a second she forgot the awkward position she was in, trying to hold her boss' hand, being so distracted by that giant unibrow.

The girl sat down on the grass, facing the bench.

"I love it when the sun is shining, it makes everything so alive."

Clarke wondered if the unibrow was a natural defense mechanism against the death glare that she and Lexa were giving the girl. Especially Lexa's was really scary.

It even scared Clarke a little.

What if that glare was fueled by the anger Clarke had brought upon herself by putting her hand on top of the brunette's?

She hadn't done it on purpose.

Lexa had looked so perfect, sitting there, it was an automatic response, a subconscious attempt to call that perfection hers.

Now she was afraid she had overstepped.

Lexa was her boss, and probably straight too. Such beauty could never be for her.

Clarke didn't do perfection.

Clarke did messy, impulsive, letting go of all self-control.

And look what it has got me, she thought to herself.

Finn had been one big mess.

She could not lose this job over some stupid crush, that was no way in hell mutual.

She could not do that again.

* * *

Lexa's eyes where shooting daggers at the other brunette, totally oblivious about how unwelcome and disturbing she was.

She kept talking too, which annoyed Lexa even more.

She was pissed.

Lexa had promised Clarke a quiet lunch break, outside, no one bothering her, and here that unibrow was, talking as if it was the only thing she could do to save the planet.

She apparently forgot to shower too this morning, Lexa noticed.

All this not helping her mood.

She had been in the most perfect situation.

Clarke had put her hand over hers.

She had shown a sign of affection, a sign that this feeling might be mutual.

And this person that was sitting across from them, had ruined that situation. Now there was no way to talk to Clarke about what happened.

It was too late now. If she talked about it know, she would probably come on too strong for the blonde and chase her away.

She had already done that in the past.

After Costia, Lexa had met a few girls that had caught her eye in one way or the other.

And Lexa was a person, that when she saw something she wanted, she'd go get it.

It had chased all those girls away, one by one.

She could not chase Clarke away.

She could not do that again.

* * *

When her lunch was finished, Clarke got up.

"I'm going to continue on the course", she said. "I'll see you in a minute?"

She couldn't keep the sound of hope out of her voice.

"Yes, I'll be there in a sec. Almost finished. Could you grab a thermos in the kitchen and fill it with coffee? Then we don't have to stop working so often."

"Sure", Clarke smiled, unsure where to even find the thermos.

She decided she didn't need Lexa's help for that.

* * *

Seeing Clarke that eager to leave, Lexa was worried she already scared her off.

She decided she'd do something nice for the girl.

After all, it was only her second day on the job, and Lexa had already asked a lot of her.

So she was going to do something she hadn't done in a very long time: taking out her secret cookie stash.

She got up, and without saying a word to the other woman still sitting on the grass, she walked towards the secret hiding space of her secret cookie stash.

Being the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet.

Clarke was still in the kitchen filling the thermos when Lexa entered.

It was a very small kitchen, so two people in it was already very crowded.

Lexa felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach, all the air knocked right out of her.

On automatic pilot she got behind Clarke and reached for the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet.

* * *

Clarke felt Lexa push against her back, but decided not to say anything.

As if that was possible.

If she had felt an electric shock when she touched the brunette's hand earlier, the entire electric grid was now shortcutting inside her body.

God, she feels so good, Clarke thought, immediately banning all the following thoughts to the gutter, where they belonged.

* * *

Lexa was fighting an inner battle, trying to decide how fast she would grab her cookie box.

If she did it fast, it might not be awkward that she was pushing Clarke into the kitchen counter with her entire body.

But god, did it feel good.

She wanted to feel like this for the rest of the day.

Training and self-control eventually won. She grabbed her cookies and left for the meeting room.

She was going to need a cold shower after today.

A very cold one.

* * *

Clarke immediately missed the contact when Lexa pulled away.

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when her boss left the kitchen and she was alone again.

That woman is going to be the end of me, she thought.

She closed the thermos and left for the meeting room.

When she entered, she closed the door behind her and sat down behind her computer.

When she put the thermos on the table, that's when she noticed the box filled with cookies on the table.

"Is that what you came to get in the kitchen earlier?" Clarke asked, trying her hardest to not think about how Lexa's body had felt against hers. And failing miserably at that.

"Yes, I was. This is my secret cookie stash. I've been asking a lot from you to help me with this project of mine, so it's my way to say thank you."

Clarke smiled.

She absolutely loved cookies.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another long break, sorry! I intended this one to be longer, but then I decided to split it into two chapters, so I could post this one already for you guys. The next chapter is already existing in my head, but I still have to find time to write it down.**

 **I still love the reviews, after I post I can't stop staring at my phone, my heart making a little jump everytime I read a review or that someone has followed/favorite the story. I can't believe people follow or favorite me as a writer too! Thank you so much!**

 **Hope it was worth the wait!**

 _Chapter 8_

An hour before the work day ended, Clarke's phone rang. She excused herself and left the meeting room.

Lexa watched the blonde go outside. Because they had closed the blinds to be able to stay focused with all the people passing through the hall way, she couldn't see her anymore once she closed the door behind her. She decided she'd wait it out and focus on her computer.

When Clarke entered the room again a few minutes later, Lexa could see she was upset.

While the blonde sat down, there was an inner battle going on whether to ask her why she was upset or keep the professional distance and pretend she hadn't seen it.

Ignoring it would lead to enlarging the feeling of worry, Lexa decided, so before she'd get to the point she just wanted to hold the blonde and tell her everything would be okay, she asked:

"What's wrong? You seem upset…"

"Oh nothing", Clarke said. "Just, my mum asked me to go to this fundraiser with her tonight. They're honoring my dad, because he was so invested in the people he worked with. I just haven't been to anything that reminds me of my dad since he died."

"I'm sorry", Lexa said.

"It's okay, I think it might be a good thing if I went tonight. Confrontational therapy."

She tried a smile, but failed, Lexa noticed.

She felt bad for the girl. At the same time, she admired her, for being so brave.

* * *

Clarke didn't want to go home after work that night. She'd rather stay with the fascinating brunette she had the honor of spending an entire day with.

But she had to go.

She had to go get ready for tonight, before her mum would pick her up.

She knew about the fundraiser for over two months now, but had avoided her mum so she didn't have to rsvp. She didn't feel ready, at all.

But tonight was about her dad. About his work to help people get more space to develop themselves, more oxygen around them, sort of speak.

She would do this for her dad.

* * *

When her mum picked her up, Clarke was already waiting outside, fidgeting with the small red purse she had chosen to go with her red dress.

She felt awkward, not having spoken about her dad in a very long time.

Abby never spoke about him either.

It just hurt too much, Clarke guessed.

It did for her.

She really didn't want to go.

"Hi, Clarke", Abby said when her daughter got in the car.

She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, mum", Clarke answered.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be", Clarke sighed.

Abby nodded in understanding.

"So how's your new job?" she asked, as desperate as Clarke to change the subject.

"Good, it's been two days now."

"What did they have you do so far? Are you seeing patients already?"

"Not yet, but I've read the case files already. They seem pretty interesting."

This made Abby start talking about her first patients ever.

Clarke just sat in the car and listened.

She had deliberately not mentioned anything about her day with her boss.

It felt too special, and she was going to need that feeling to hang on to, to get through tonight.

* * *

Lexa couldn't stop looking at the door. Every time someone entered, her eyes checked to see if it was the blonde she was waiting for.

She hadn't told Clarke she'd be here too.

It was possible that was the origin of her nervousness.

She didn't know how the blonde would react when she'd see her.

It could also be that she was so excited to see she blonde again.

You've only known this girl for two days, she told herself. And already she having such an effect on her.

She had known about the fundraiser for a couple of months now. Her dad had asked her to come, her being his heir and stuff. She needed to learn how she had to function at those kinds of things, according to him.

She had mastered that when she was eight.

Truth be told, Lexa didn't like these kinds of things. Too many people would want to talk to her, too many people would be fake. Lexa didn't like people liking her for who her dad is. Most of them had no clue who Lexa truly was, they only pretended to be interested so her dad would like them.

Okay, maybe Lexa hated these things.

When her dad had asked, she had just refused. A few years ago, he had given up fighting when she would refuse, knowing that was a fight he could not win. So he had let it rest.

Lexa had been able to hear the surprise in his voice when she had called him earlier that day. If he could send a car to pick her up.

Earlier that day she had done what she was best at: she saw an opportunity and she had grabbed it.

There was no point in lying to herself about it, she had wanted to spend more time with the blonde, even if it was in a hostile environment where everyone was watching their every move.

Someone else answered and Lexa turned her head again.

She immediately recognized the famous doctor Abigail Griffin.

Not because she knew the woman.

Because of the gorgeous blonde walking beside her.

Clarke was impressed of where she was.

The people who had organized the fundraiser must have seen it big, because the venue was huge.

She looked around, maybe she'd know someone and she'd have to go be polite and say hi, being Jake and Abigail Griffin's daughter.

Her eyes crossed with the most beautiful green she had ever seen.

Lexa looked straight at Clarke, noticing the blonde had seen her too.

The giant smile that appeared on Clarke's face, gave her the push she needed.

She excused herself from her present company and walked towards the blonde.

Not forgetting her manners, she grabbed Abigail's hand first, then Clarke's, lingering when releasing the last one's.

"Good evening, doctor Griffin. So good of you to honor us with your company. Hi, Clarke, welcome. I hope you'll enjoy the evening."

"Thank you, Miss Woods, for throwing this fundraiser in the first place", Abigail responded, causing Clarke to look at Lexa with surprise. She did a wonderful job hiding her surprise for her mother.

"Good evening, Miss Woods. I'd like to thank you too for honoring my father like this. For some reason I have this feeling I'm going to have an amazing evening."

Was Clarke just flirting with her, while standing right next to her mother?

"So, Miss Woods, how is my daughter doing at Woods Medicin?"

"Already showing promise, doctor Griffin. I've never seen a person so eager to start. She hasn't seen her clients yet and already she is very invested in the cause."

Lexa smiled at Abby and looked at Clarke, who was still looking at her with a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"If you'll allow me, doctor Griffin, I'd like to introduce Clarke to a few people here, from Woods Medicin. If that's okay with you, Clarke?"

Clarke looked at her mother, begging to let her go.

Abby, obviously knowing how difficult it must be for her daughter to be here and seeing her actually liking something at the party, quickly gave her permission.

"If you promise you'll take good care of her. I know tonight is tough on both of us."

Lexa nodded.

"Ofcourse, doctor Griffin. Clarke?"

She motioned the blonde to follow her. When they were out of sight, Clarke punched Lexa on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me your dad is throwing this fundraiser? I had no idea you'd be here!"

"Ow, that hurt… I wasn't even planning on going until a few hours ago. So there was no way for me to tell you I would be here, you were already on your way home."

Clarke's eyes were still filled with question marks.

Lexa instantly felt all the nervousness coming back.

"I saw how much effort it was going to take for you to be here, and I had this idea that me being here might make it easier for you. I'm sorry if that was wrong", Lexa said, while staring at her feet.

She had never been so insecure in her life.

For a second she thought Clarke was going to be mad.

For a second she feared she had ruined it all.

But then she felt the blonde pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you", she whispered in Lexa's ear.

And for a second, Lexa forgot the world even existed.

All she could feel, hear, smell, see, was Clarke.

And she loved it.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: A shorter one, I've split it up once again, just to get this out today. Chapter 10 will be the last part of the party, it's already written in my head, now I still have to write out.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 9_

Clarke let go of Lexa, not really wanting to.

She was so incredibly grateful the brunette had done this for her.

There was no way in hell she'd ever had gotten through this evening.

Suddenly someone was standing right beside them.

"Hello, Clarke. I wasn't sure if I'd see you here tonight. It has been a long time."

* * *

Lexa looked to her left and saw a large black man looking at Clarke with pain in his eyes.

"Mister Jaha, good evening to you too. I wasn't sure I'd be here either, until a few hours ago."

"Your mother can be quite persuasive, can't she?" he tried a smile.

Lexa felt helpless, seeing the hurt build up in the blonde's eyes. She admired Clarke, for not letting it show on her face or in her voice.

This didn't have to go on much longer though, Lexa could tell.

"Excuse me, sir, I was just going to introduce Clarke to a few people. Do you think I can steal her away for a bit?"

The black man turned around, as if just noticing Lexa for the first time.

She could see him wondering who she was and why she dared interrupt him.

"As you can see, girl, Clarke and I are having a conversation. Do you mind?"

Lexa didn't like his tone at all. Her facial expression got hard. She wanted to hurt this man as badly as he was apparently hurting Clarke.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners", she said. "I'm Lexa Woods."

She even held out her hand for the man to take.

She could see the shock in his face when he realized who he had been so degrading to.

Trying to keep his cool, he shook Lexa's hand.

"I'm Thelonious Jaha. I'm sorry, I didn't realize who you where."

"I noticed. Now if you excuse us, Clarke has people to meet."

The black man could only nod.

Lexa quickly motioned Clarke to follow her and left, the blonde close by her side.

* * *

"Where are we?" Clarke wondered.

Lexa had taken them to a large room, food stacked on shelves everywhere.

They were all alone.

"My favorite place in here."

Clarke looked around, seeing all the food that was already prepared to go out to the guests.

"Is this…? Can we…?"

The saliva building up in her mouth made it hard to speak.

"Take whatever you like", Lexa smiled. "There's plenty."

* * *

While Clarke was wandering around, wondering what to pick, Lexa grabbed a bottle of champagne out of the fridge and two clean glasses of a shelve.

She sat down against a wall, waiting for the blonde to come over with her choice of food.

When she sat down next to Lexa, the brunette offered her a glass filled with champagne.

"You looked upset", she said. "I figured you could use some distraction."

"Thank you, again", Clarke said, with her mouth full of food.

She swallowed it down, suddenly her face full of hurt.

"He was my dad's best friend… He was his boss and he was supposed to keep him safe…"

A tear rolled down Clarke's face.

"He promised me he'd keep him safe…"

Lexa put her arm around the blonde and pulled her in for a tight hug.

It was the only thing she could do, to let the blonde cry out on her shoulder.

After a while, Clarke stopped crying.

"I'm sorry, Clarke, but I think we are going to have to leave are little paradise soon. It's almost time for the speeches…"

The blonde just nodded.

"I'll show you the staff bathroom, you can clean yourself up there, if you like?" Lexa asked.

Another nod.

Lexa just grabbed Clarke's hand and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Lexa's hand in hers felt so right.

All the pain she had felt before, just melted away.

It was as if all the sadness was gently being replaced by pure happiness.

By a sense of belonging.

* * *

Lexa guided Clarke into the crowd, right on time for the speeches.

First one to speak was her dad.

"I need a drink", Clarke whispered in Lexa's ear after only a few words.

Lexa just nodded.

Her hand itched to grab Clarke's again.

She turned around, motioned a waiter to come closer and said something in his ear. He nodded and left again.

After a few minutes he came back, two glasses of whiskey with him.

Lexa took both and gave one to Clarke.

Their hands touched, making fireworks go off inside Lexa's body.

She could see it had had the same effect on Clarke.

"Keep 'm coming", she said to the waiter, when she saw how thirsty for liquor the blonde drank.

The waiter just nodded and left.

Clarke looked at Lexa.

"Who are you", she asked, whispering, barely loud enough for Lexa to hear.

Lexa leaned in closer to Clarke and put her hand on her back.

"Tonight I'll be your savior, if you allow me."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Three updates in five days, I'm spoiling you guys! As promised, the last part of the party.**

 **I'm joining NaNoWriMo, a friend challenged me. I won't do it with this fic, but I will try to update during November too. I love this fic too much to abandon it just like that. For those who'd like to read something else than fanfiction written by me, send me a PM or write a review, I will see if I can find a way to share my NaNoWriMo novel with you.**

 **Now back to the fic: enjoy!**

 _Chapter 10_

Clarke melted into Lexa's touch.

The only thing she could do was nod.

The whiskey was burning at the back of her throat. It was also silencing the voice in her head that was saying that this was a very bad idea, that she was supposed to behave tonight.

That the woman she wanted to undress was someone she had only met two days ago.

That she was her boss.

Somewhere between the third and the fourth glass of whiskey, Clarke stopped caring.

* * *

Lexa looked at Clarke, worrying.

The rate at which Clarke was asking for a refill was thrice her own.

When the speeches ended, Clarke was halfway number six.

"They need you now", Lexa whispered, thanking every god she had ever heard of that the blonde seemed to be able to hold her liquor.

She watched Clarke walk towards her mother, who appeared to be asking "how much did you have to drink" and got a shrug for an answer.

* * *

Clarke didn't want to be on stage.

She didn't want to have to say a word.

She didn't want to be away from Lexa.

Her eyes searched the crowd, quickly finding the calming green.

She could do this.

Her mother went first.

Then it was her turn.

"Thank you, mister Woods, for honoring my father. He was a great man, a great dad. I'm very happy this way his work can be continued. That he will be remembered. Because I for one, I will never forget him."

She even threw in a big, almost honest smile.

She needed Lexa, now.

* * *

Lexa could see Clarke almost running towards her.

The blonde took the half full glass Lexa had been holding for her during her speech and emptied it.

"Take me somewhere", she said, talking a hold of the brunette's hand.

Lexa could only nod.

* * *

After reassuring Abby she would get Clarke home safe, Lexa took Clarke outside.

She motioned one of her father's people, asking him to send a car.

She then looked back at the blonde, who was still holding her hand.

The alcohol was getting the blonde in its grip, that much was obvious.

Lexa had to admit she loved taking care of the blonde this way, holding her hand.

But she also knew she shouldn't get her hopes up.

Clarke was drunk.

And probably straight.

She had done this times and times before.

Drunk straight chicks, just enjoying the attention.

Clarke needed someone to take care of her tonight.

Lexa would be that person.

But she couldn't take advantage of the blonde, no matter how much she was enjoying this moment.

It would hurt too much to lose her.

* * *

Sharing the back seat of the car with Lexa, Clarke was going over the past few days in her mind.

She had gotten a new job.

She had gotten a very hot boss.

Who was sitting right next to her.

Like, right next to her.

Focus, Clarke.

Her boss was probably straight.

But she had shared her secret cookie stash with Clarke.

She had seen the distraught on Clarke's face when she decided to go to the fundraiser tonight.

She had decided she would be there too, to support Clarke.

Lexa had saved her from Jaha, had given her food and drinks as much and as many as she wanted, and was now escorting her home.

Clarke felt so grateful.

Fuck it, she thought.

* * *

Lexa had turned her head towards Clarke, to see if the blonde wasn't getting sick.

She had drank a lot of whiskey earlier.

Clarke seemed lost in thought.

Was it Lexa's imagination, or did those blue eyes drop down every now and then to Lexa's lips?

No, Lexa thought, this was insane.

All of a sudden she felt the blonde press her lips against her own.

Oh my god, Lexa panicked. Clarke was kissing her!

Gently she pushed the blonde away, trying to ignore the remorse that was eating her away, especially when seeing how hurt the blonde was.

* * *

She had pushed her away.

Lexa had pushed her away.

She had screwed it all up.

All Clarke could do now was keep herself from crying.

* * *

Lexa helped Clarke up the stairs and into her bedroom.

The blonde had fallen asleep in the car, her head on Lexa's shoulder.

After she had put Clarke to bed, she looked over at the couch and decided she'd sleep there tonight.

She and Clarke were needing to have a talk tomorrow.

* * *

Lexa woke up in the middle of the night hearing Clarke scream.

Never been up so fast before, she jumped of the couch and ran to the bedroom.

Clarke was still sleeping, dreaming.

It must be a very bad, very livid dream for the blonde to be screaming that hard and not wake up.

Gently Lexa sat down next to the blonde and let her hand go through the blonde curls.

"Shhht", she whispered. "It's okay. It's just a dream."

Still asleep, Clarke seemed to calm down a little, hearing Lexa's voice.

"Wake up, Clarke. It's okay. It's just a dream. I'm here now."

Slowly the blonde opened her eyes.

* * *

Clarke was easing into the soft strokes through her hair.

When she saw whose hand was creating the soothing feeling, she nearly jumped out of bed, wide awake.

She saw the brunette look at her, green eyes questioning what was wrong.

All Clarke could think about was last night, when she had humiliated herself and put her boss in an awkward position.

"I'm… I'm…" she stuttered.

Lexa grabbed her hand, immediately sending more calming feelings through Clarke's body.

"It's okay, Clarke. You had a bad dream. It's over now."

Clarke tried to focus her thoughts.

Lexa was here.

In her bedroom.

Calming her down after a bad dream.

"You're here", she managed to get out.

"I'm here, Clarke. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Clarke nodded.

Lexa wanted to know if she was okay.

"Thank you", she said.

"It's okay, Clarke. As you might have noticed last night, I care about you. You had a rough evening and a lot to drink, so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Clarke nodded again.

She was suddenly reminded again of her attempt to kiss Lexa, and the brunette pushing her away.

Time to clear the air, she decided.

* * *

Lexa heard the blond sigh.

She wondered if that was a good sign or a bad.

"About last night, in the car…", Clarke started.

"You were drunk, Clarke, it's okay", Lexa interrupted her.

"No, it's not okay", Clarke answered, surprising Lexa.

The blonde looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with Lexa.

"It's not okay, because you think I only did it because I was drunk. I don't want you to think that. You were so nice to me yesterday, but I would be lying if I said that's the only reason I did it. I did it because I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and will ever meet. I did it because you are so damn perfect, and I don't know how you do it, but after only two days, you're the only thing I can think about. And all I've ever wanted to do since the moment I first saw you, was kiss you…"

Clarke's rambling filled Lexa's heart with warmth.

Clarke liked her.

She had wanted to kiss her, no matter if she was drunk or not.

It had only been two days, but Lexa decided it was time to stop taking this slow.

She used her left hand to lift Clarke's chin up, so she could look the blonde straight in the eye.

"That's a funny coincidence", she said, interrupting the blonde, her eyes dropping to her lips. "That's exactly what I've been wanting to do since I first laid eyes on you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, you guys, a short one, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. I've been putting a lot of time and effort in my NaNoWriMo story, but I did manage to find a little bit of extra time to work on this fic.**

 **Thanks for all the follow/favorite/reviews! They make my day!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 11_

"I need to go, Clarke. If I want to shower and change before work, I really have to go."

Clarke didn't want to let Lexa leave. They had been kissing and cuddling since Lexa had woken Clarke up from her bad dream. Now it was almost time to get up and get ready for work.

"Is it going to be awkward?" Clarke asked.

"At work? I hope not", Lexa smiled. Clarke did that to her, she made her smile.

"What do we tell the others?"

"I would prefer not to tell them, not yet. You know how people can be."

Clarke nodded. As much as she wanted to shout it of the rooftops that Lexa liked her, that she had kissed her, the brunette was right.

"Besides, someone might get jealous, or try to steal you away from me", Lexa said, pushing her entire body onto Clarke, noses only inches away. "And I want you all to myself."

Clarke's breath hitched.

Instead of kissing Clarke again, Lexa got up, leaving the blonde all worked up.

"You're such a tease", Clarke laughed, throwing a pillow at Lexa's head, which she easily avoided.

"See you at work, Clarke", Lexa laughing, leaving the room.

Clarke could hear her front door closing. She put her hands behind her head. Laying down like that, she enjoyed the few minutes she had left before she had to shower. Lexa liked her. She had wanted to kiss her as much as Clarke had wanted to. She thought she was pretty.

She sighed.

She was truly happy now.

Not wanting to leave the bed just yet, where she and Lexa had been kissing just minutes before, Clarke got up and jumped in the shower.

* * *

"How's the hangover", Lexa asked when Clarke entered the meeting room.

"Do I look so terrible?" Clarke asked, feeling the head ache that had set on a half an hour earlier.

"Close the door", Lexa said.

Clarke did as she was told. When she turned around, Lexa was suddenly standing right in front of her.

"I think you look perfect", she whispered, giving Clarke a quick peck on the lips.

"Now, let's get back to business. This course isn't going to learn itself."

* * *

It was hard for Lexa to focus.

Clarke looked so adorable, trying to hide the major head ache she was probably having right now. Half a bottle of whiskey would do that to you.

She felt happy, for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

"Time for lunch", Lexa said, hearing Clarke's stomach growl.

"Do you think they'll notice?" the blonde asked.

"Probably not, they are too self absorbed."

They both left the meeting room, to join the others at the table.

Clarke had learned a lot in two days. She avoided the empty chairs next to the unibrow (guess she hadn't had a chance to shower yet) and the empty chair next to the woman with the orange hair, to sit down next to addition number five. There she would be safe, at least for now. She pulled another chair closer, so Lexa would be able to sit next to her.

"You guys have been working hard", the woman on Clarke's right said.

"Yeah", Clarke answered, while opening her lunchbox. "But it's a good thing, we've almost finished the course. I think I'll be done tomorrow by lunch time."

"Me too", Lexa said, knowing the blonde was giving her a run for her money on this project. She was learning so fast, Lexa had a hard time keeping up.

"And then?" the woman asked, curiously.

"Then we are going to write a program so I can automatically generate the timetables every month, so I'll have an entire day extra every month to work on other things", Lexa said.

"That sounds great. You probably have a lot of other stuff to do than planning schedules for everyone."

"I sure do", Lexa agreed.

"It's an amazing thing, this code", Clarke started explaining the woman how it worked and what the possibilities were. She was so totally absorbed by it, Lexa found it adorable.

That's when she decided to tease the blonde a little.

Slowly she moved her leg more to the right, until it touched Clarke's. She could almost see the blonde shudder under the contact. No one else at the table seemed to notice it, though. They were all too busy eating their healthy food and talking about meditation and nature.

Fascinating, Lexa thought. I wonder if I could push it a little bit further…

She put her right hand on her own leg, moving it so she barely touched the blonde's leg with it. She started stroking it, very lightly.

Lexa almost started laughing when she noticed the effect she had on the blonde. Clarke was barely able to stay focused on her conversation with Number Five (Lexa decided trying to remember their names would be futile), constantly throwing glances at Lexa.

Stop it, she mouthed.

Lexa shook her head, barely noticeable, with a small grin on her face.

"Excuse me", Clarke said. "I have to go to the bathroom. See you back in the meeting room?"

Lexa immediately missed the contact.

"See you there", she said.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So yes, I've been neglecting you guys, I'm so sorry! NaNoWriMo took up most of my time, and on top of that, my wife got pregnant! (Don't worry, we planned for that to happen ;-))**

 **I do feel guilty about putting this story aside and focusing on my NaNoWriMo novel, but I do feel like I've become a better writer because of it. My friend beta'd for me, so I've learned a lot about my writing. Too bad she hasn't caught up with the 100 yet, so she can't beta for this story…**

 **Which brings me to my next apology. In order to continue writing this story, I reread the entire story and I've noticed I tend to write a lot of obvious mistakes that I shouldn't write. As I've said, I don't have a beta for this story, but I promise from now on I'll do my best rereading it better before posting it.**

 **Please review! I'd like to have you're take on the story, so I can make it better. It also reminds me to keep writing this story. It was thanks to a review I remembered I hadn't written on this for such a long time.**

 **So enough apologies! Enjoy!**

 _Chapter 12_

Closing the bathroom door behind her, Clarke gave herself a second to catch her breath. Lexa touching her like that had gotten her seriously worked up. Adding to that, her body still hadn't forgotten how the brunette had left her that morning.

When she finally trusted her body again, Clarke flushed the toilet, washed her hands and left the bathroom. She felt herself colliding with someone, the reaction of her body immediately indicating that this someone was definitely NOT Lexa.

"I'm so sorry," an older lady with graying hair said. "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," Clarke answered, not able to shake off the feeling as if the woman's eyes were trying to look right into her soul. "I should've been more careful too."

The older lady smiled, and Clarke was glad to detect some frustration in her eyes, not able to figure Clarke out just yet.

Clarke excused herself and left for the meeting room. Lexa was already waiting for her, a mischievous grin on her face.

"You're evil," Clarke said, after she closed the door. "That's twice in one day."

Lexa's grin just got wider.

"Just remember, payback's a bitch."

* * *

Before they knew it, it was Friday evening already. Clarke and Lexa wrote the program for the timetables, which required all of their concentration. Every day Clarke went home exhausted, ready for bed. She and Lexa barely talked about what had happened, and Lexa had stopped Clarke all worked up at work.

Clarke was doing the final trial run of the program. Lexa was sitting right beside her, clearly nervous about what the outcome of said trial run would be.

Clarke couldn't help but smile when she finished and everything seemed to be working as it should be.

"We did it," she said.

The brunette next to her smiled as well.

Clarke couldn't suppress a yawn.

"Are you tired?" Lexa asked.

"A little bit," Clarke had to admit. "I'm happy that we pulled it off so quickly, but it required a lot of concentration and energy."

The brunette nodded.

Clarke had loved working together with Lexa. Every now and then she would look at her, seeing the brunette so completely focused on a problem they had encountered. They made a pretty good team too, pushing each other to become even better, complementing the other in looking for answers.

She noticed the brunette became a little nervous all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I was just wondering," Lexa started, nerves making her voice tremble a bit, inhaling sharply. "I was wondering if I could take you out on a date this weekend?"

Clarke smiled, finding the brunette adorable.

"I would like that," she said, leaning a little bit closer. "What did you have in mind?"

Lexa smiled as well, happy that Clarke had said yes. She had been thinking about taking the blonde on a date after they had shared their first kiss.

"Dinner, tomorrow? I'll pick you up around six."

"Sounds great," Clarke smiled. "Is there a dress code?"

"Dress up nice," Lexa said, unable to take the image out of her mind of Clarke at the fundraiser, looking incredibly hot.

"If you're thinking about me in that dress at the fundraiser, please stop. I will not be wearing that," Clarke smiled.

Lexa felt caught, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Clarke asked, laughing now.

"No", Lexa denied, only to feel her cheeks redden even more.

"You so are," the blonde laughed, leaning in even closer.

"I think it's cute," she whispered, before giving Lexa a quick peck on the lips.

Lexa felt fireworks go off inside her body. She hadn't kissed the girl in the past two days, and it already felt like forever.

She immediately wanted more, only to get stopped by Clarke putting her index finger on Lexa's lips.

"Take me on a proper date first," she smiled.

She was so mesmerized by this girl, all Lexa could do was nod.

* * *

Saturday evening couldn't come fast enough for Clarke.

She spend all afternoon shopping for a dress she would be able to wear that evening. Her friend Raven had come over to help her choose, agreeing that Clarke should look super hot but still classy.

"Have you made sure this one is really single?" Raven asked while Clarke tried on the umpteenth dress of that afternoon.

Clarke felt a pang of guilt shooting through her gut.

"I'll double check tonight, but I'm pretty sure she's single, Raven. She doesn't look like the girl that would do that to another person."

"Did Finn look like a guy that would do that to another person?"

"Raven…" Clarke pleaded. "I'm really sorry I did that, but you know he's an ass and would've cheated on you anyway. Please don't ruin my excitement over this date because I've acted like an idiot before. Please?"

Her best friend shook her head, indicating she was letting go of the topic. Clarke was grateful for that. She really hoped Lexa didn't have another person in her life, she was going to make sure tonight, before anything else would happen. She could not do that again.

"You're right though," Clarke whispered, loud enough for Raven to hear.

The Latina shrugged and smiled at her.

"Thought we were dropping the subject."

Clarke smiled back.

"Can you zip me up?" she asked.

She really hoped this was the dress. It was a red dress, low cut in the back, and in the front giving away just enough cleavage, but not too much. It showed off her calves, ending just underneath her knee.

Raven got up to help her, after which she took a few steps back to look at the dress.

"Wow, Griffin," was the only she thing she could say.

"Do you think this is the right one?" Clarke asked, needing her friend's approval to completely convince her. She was way too nervous for this date to be able to make any decisions right now.

"The only thing I can tell you, that you just almost turned _me_ gay by simply wearing that dress. Yes, it's the dress."

Clarke laughed.

"Thanks, Reyes, I hope it remains an almost, because I've met this really cool girl the other day and I'm honestly interested in her, so I really wouldn't want to have to turn you down."

Raven laughed as well.

"In your dreams, Griffin. Now pay for the dress, you have to go get ready for that date of yours."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, this one is pretty short, but I have to leave work and I'm not coming back until Monday, so I just wanted to give you this much.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! Please keep sending them my way**

 **Happy Newyear!**

 _Chapter 13_

Lexa hadn't been so nervous since… Well, for as long as she could remember. She normally would just throw on whatever she got her hands on first before going out on a date, but this time she had been standing in front of her mirror, trying on different outfits, for over three hours.

When she finally settled with an outfit, it were a pair of grey trousers, a black shirt and a grey waistcoat. She looked feminine, yet powerful. It would have to compensate for all the insecurities she was feeling right now.

Checking herself in the mirror for one last time, she quickly did her make up before she left to pick Clarke up. She still had a few minutes to spare when she arrived at the address she had spent the night at taking care of the blonde a few nights prior. She arrived in time to see a gorgeous Latina exit Clarke's building, the blonde waving at her, hanging over her window sill. When she seemed to notice Lexa getting out of her car, she gave a flustered look and hurried back inside.

Lexa's insecurities played up. Who had been that woman? Why had Clarke reacted like that? Was this still a good idea?

Trying to shake off those thoughts that would only make her more nervous, Lexa rang the doorbell.

* * *

Clarke buzzed Lexa up. Seeing the brunette arriving early had made her even more late then she had already been. She and Raven had talked the entire afternoon, about how things used to be and about Clarke's date, so much that they had lost track of time.

Now Lexa was already here, and Clarke wasn't ready yet. She had left the front door open, for the brunette to enter when she would reach the apartment, to buy herself a few more minutes of preparation time.

Clarke would be lying if she'd say that her heart wasn't racing. She was really nervous about this date, about being with Lexa. In the back of her mind the thought that Lexa was playing the same game Finn had played, was adding to her nervousness. She would have to ask her about that, or it would stay there forever, driving her insane. But she was really scared it would chase her hot boss away.

"Clarke?" she heard, butterflies going crazy in her belly simply by hearing Lexa's voice.

"In here," she answered. "Almost done."

She heard the sound of her front door closing and hurried even more to get her makeup perfect. She hoped Raven had been right, that the dress would blow Lexa away. It would certainly help calm her nerves. Clarke was desperate to impress the brunette.

After a few minutes she was satisfied with the result and entered the living room. Lexa was standing next to her kitchen counter, her mouth dropping when she noticed Clarke entering.

"I take it that you like what you see?" Clarke smiled, trying to sound confident. She even added a little twirl for good measure.

Lexa seemed to snap out of it and nodded.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Clarke said.

That was an understatement. The brunette looked ravishing, and it took all self control Clarke had to not just kiss her right and then. Lexa had wanted to take her out on a proper date, and she would let her. There would be enough time after that for kissing and other activities.

Get your mind out of the gutter, Griffin.

Lexa loved what she was seeing. Clarke looked amazing, every head they were going to pass tonight was going to turn. She was very proud to be able to call this woman her date.

"Ready?" she asked, noticing the question suddenly made the blonde very nervous.

"Uhm, there something I'd like to ask you first, if you don't mind," Clarke said, looking at her feet.

Lexa stepped forward and grabbed the blonde's hand, causing her to look up. When their eyes met, she softly whispered: "Whatever it is you want to ask me, Clarke, please don't be afraid to ask it."

The blonde inhaled sharply. Then words started coming out of her mind at a super speed.

"I used to have this TA, Finn, and he was constantly hitting on me, so I thought, why not. But then it turned out he was dating someone, and that someone was my best friend, Raven. I hurt her and myself by falling for his tricks. He was an ass… What I mean to ask," she paused, inhaling sharply again. "Are you seeing someone else, Lexa? Am I going to get hurt? If so, please tell me now."

* * *

Her voice almost sounded pleading, it broke Lexa's heart.

"Clarke," she said, effectively making blue look at green. "I think you are the most wonderful person I have ever met. You are gorgeous, smart, funny and you make me feel like no one has ever made me feel before. All I want for this life since I met you is to make you happy, to make you feel like you're special. Because you are to me. What that guy did to you and your friend, I feel like I would like to kill him for it, for treating you that way and making you feel like you're not the most wonderful being on this planet. Because that's what I think you are, Clarke, and I would never hurt you, especially not like that."

Lexa's speech made Clarke's heart flutter.

Fuck it, she thought, and she pulled the brunette in for a kiss. It was a loving kiss, a silent thank you.

When they broke apart, Clarke looked into those honest green eyes.

"I was planning on not kissing you until the end of the night, because you wanted to take me on a proper first date. I'm sorry that I messed that up."

"Don't apologize to me ever again", Lexa said, pressing another soft kiss on Clarke's lips.


End file.
